Algún día te alcanzare
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: Una chica notablemente mayor ¡ME ACOSA! o se me olvido decir que ella es ¡UN ÁNGEL!. La chica demonio se me hace familiar y me hace sentir extraño, ¿una guardiana en este mundo?. —"Mi mayor deseo es poder un día alcanzarte"— Momoko dijo entre lagrimas —"a si sea con estos sentimientos". MomokoxBrick ... tal vez de las otras parejas :3
1. Chapter 1

Demashita ppgz! No es de mi pertenencia

Quiero mandar unos saluditos a LunaQueenBlossom, Chica PPGZ y a Sweat Blueberry

_**Edad de los chicos:**_

15

_**Edad de las chicas:**_

17

* * *

_**Algún día te alcanzare**_

Un hermoso ángel descendía del cielo se podía ver que tenía una hermosa melena pelirroja enredada por el viento, apoyo sus pies en un edificio ligeramente para no causar estruendos y no levantar su vestido que era de color grises con tonalidades blancas, sonrió con dulzura

—Me esforzare para hacerte feliz, Brick — la chica comenzó a dar vuelo con sus hermosas alas blancas que terminaban rosadas

* * *

Se podía ver como de las tinieblas salía una hermosa chica rubia que tenía un vestido café con beige y un báculo, junto a un gato negro.

—Miyako ese es tu nombre ahora, recuerda que estas aprueba debes hacer alguna maldad— le hablaba el gato negro que se cayó de para atrás cuando vio a la chica consentir a un perro —te falta mucho para ser demonio. —se lamentó—

—Kuro, ¿no piensas que es hermoso? —pregunta la hermosa chica, haciendo sonrojar al gato macho.

* * *

En el parque estaba una chica de ojos esmeraldas con un vestido negro victoriano que se puso alerta cuando sintió una corriente de viento ir hacia ella.

—No puede ser, ya llegaron— la chica corrió con gran velocidad que nadie se percató de ello.

* * *

Brick, se vistió con su típico uniforme escolar que consistía en un pantalón negro, camiseta y una corbata de preferencia en este caso la de él es roja, se puso su chaqueta y salió de su habitación tomando asiento en el comedor

—Boomer el desayuno está listo— llamo un pelinegro a su hermano que tenía el uniforme escolar.

—gracias Butch—dijo el rubio tomando asiento con sus hermanos dándose cuenta que faltaba alguien en la mesa. — ¿Papá dónde está?

El pelirrojo bufo— Tiene demasiado trabajo, por eso se fue antes y que tenemos que hacer todos los deberes.

—Por cierto—dijo el rubio señalando a su hermano pelirrojo, —hoy es tu turno de sacar la basura—

Boomer y Butch terminaron sus qué deberes antes que el pelirrojo y se adelantaron a l instituto, el pelirrojo mascullo por lo bajo, se puso sus zapatos cogió la bolsa de basura y miro una foto que estaba en la mesita del corredor.

—Adiós Mamá— se despidió Brick de la fotografía que dejaba ver a una hermosa chica rubia con ojos color rojo.

Al salir y dar llave a la puerta se dio cuenta que alguien estaba al lado de él, se tragó su grito y quedo mirando a la chica que lo miraba con una súper sonrisa que se notaba mayor que él.

—¡QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! — GRITO LA PELIRRROJA.

Brick del espanto le aventó la bolsa de basura a la cara y salió corriendo de ahí, la pelirroja puso una mirada triste, y alguien le toco el hombro.

—No debes tratar mucho con humanos, Momoko— dijo la pelinegra

—Guardiana pero él es…—la pelinegra puso su mano en la boca de la pelirroja haciendo que se callara.

—Aquí me llamo Kaoru— dijo la morena. —vamos, debemos ir a buscar a la aprendiz de demonio.

Brick se quedó sin aire, después de correr demasiado encontrándose con su compañera castaña.

—Hola Robs— saludo Brick un poco agitado

—Brick— se sonrojo la chica al verlo tan sudoroso — ¿porque llegaste tan alterado?

—No tiene importancia— dijo Brick con vergüenza ajena, se sentía un total idiota en arrojarle la bolsa de basura a esa chica

—per…—la chica castaña no pudo terminar la palabra ya que un rubio la empujo en modo de juego

—¡Boomer deja de hacer eso!— regaño Robín

—Vamos Brick, Butch nos está esperando en el salón— tomo a su hermano del brazo ignorando a Robín.

Brick paro en seco cuando vio a una rubia pasando por la salida del colegio, dándole escalofríos. Boomer se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿te paso eso otra vez? — Brick asintió con su cabeza.

Después de unas horas de estudio, Boomer y Butch tenían deberes en su club dejando a Brick solo que se dirigía a la casa

—Vaya ¿¡donde estará la demonio!?—decía exasperada Kaoru, había pasado seis horas buscando a la chica demonio, vio a Momoko un poco cansada— Momoko ve al apartamento, yo seguiré buscando a la aprendiz—

Momoko puso una sonrisa y fue borrada por una mirada seria de Kaoru

—No hagas nada estúpido ¿vale?

Momoko tomo eso como una orden lo cual no le agrado, sin más se fue a su apartamento. Al llegar pudo divisar al pelirrojo de antes se acercó y lo abrazo ganándose una patada de este en su cara, la oji-rosa se desmayó y Brick se sintió peor no solo le aventó una bolsa de basura ahora le pateo la cara, arrastro a la chica a su apartamento, tomo vendajes y se los puso donde estaba el golpe.

La chica se despertó de una dejando a Brick observar mejor sus ojos.

—Perdón por abrazarte de la nada— soltó con dulzura

El chico acepto esa disculpa —es tarde, debes ir a tu apartamento—

— ¿Que vas a hacer? —pregunto la chica

—Debo cocinar— dijo Brick no tomándole importancia

—¡Wow! Un chico moderno…eso me gusta— dijo Momoko haciendo sonrojar al chico

—De hecho no lo hago porque quiera—respondió de mala gana

— ¿Entonces?

Brick guardo silencio, Momoko inspecciono todo el apartamento y vio una foto algo inusual

—Creo que la conozco— susurro la pelirroja

—No la conoces murió hace seis años—la escucho Brick

Momoko callo de inmediato y puso una sonrisa nerviosa— te ayudare a cocinar—

—Ni siquiera te conozco—razono el muchacho

—Mucho gusto me llamo Momoko—dijo extendiéndole la mano

—Brick— exclamo roncamente

A Momoko se le iluminaron los ojos, efectivamente era él —buena ya que me conoces, ¿qué cocinaremos?

—Curry

—Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—exclamo emocionada

El chico miraba a cada segundo como Momoko se cortaba con el cuchillo, vaya era torpe cocinando. Después de unas venditas….

—Bueno creo que me iré —dijo Momoko acercándose a la ventana

— ¡Oye espera! — Brick la agarro de la mano sintiendo una corriente y la soltó

Momoko lo quedo mirando

—Ayudaste a cocinar, entonces come esto—extendiéndole un plato con el curry que cocinaron juntos

— ¡Gracias!, bueno adiós— dijo la chica a punto de salir por la ventana

—Espera la puerta está al otro lado—señalo Brick

—Es que olvide las llaves—sonrió torpemente

—Pero por la ventana es muy peligroso— dijo Brick un tanto enojado por la actitud de la chica

—No te preocupes— Momoko trato de tranquilizarlo

—¡ESTÁS LOCA!—GRITO A TODO PULMON EL PELIRROJO

—¡No lo estoy! — Dijo enfadada sacando sus alas— soy un ángel— Momoko iba a volar pero Brick la jalo de la pierna — ¿¡que te ocurre estamos en un séptimo piso!?

—Te dije que estaba bien— Momoko voló hacia su ventana y la abrió ganándose un coscorrón de Kaoru y una mirada preocupada de su nueva compañera

—Tenías que ser un aprendiz de ángel, torpe— dijo Kuro

—¡No seas grosero Kuro!— reprendió Miyako

Momoko al ver a Miyako se sorprendió se le hizo vagamente familiar y se veía muy tierna

—Ustedes dos estarán a mi cuidado— dijo Kaoru

—Mucho gusto soy Momoko— saludando a Miyako

—Vaya que eres estúpida mi demonio no se deja…—Kero puso una cara de horror al ver que Miyako le devolvía el saludo con entusiasmo.

—Mi nombre es Miyako, un gusto— dijo la rubia gentilmente

—¡Miyako debes ser cruel! — grito el pequeño gato

—Él es mi maestro— presento Miyako al gato

—Qué lindo—soltó la peli naranja, Kuro se molestó pero se calló de inmediato al notar la cara de Kaoru

— ¡Dejen la pelea!, alístense que mañana iremos al instituto— dijo la pelinegra

— ¿¡Instituto!? — preguntaron las dos chicas

* * *

—Vaya Brick estas verduras te quedaron raras— decía el pelinegro analizando el curry

Brick estaba en otro mundo, aun su mente vagaba en ese momento… un ángel…

Estaba sumergido en sus cobijas giro al notar el sereno que provenía de su ventana vio un brillo muy especial, encontrándose a la pelirroja de antes volando, ella se dio cuenta y se le acerco.

—Vamos a volar Brick— Brick se dejó guiar eso se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

**_¿Cómo me podre relacionar con un ángel?_**

* * *

Kaoru se reprendió por no amarrar a esa necia, su esfera color verde comenzó a brillar.

_—Buttercup, sabes que aún no es el tiempo de ellos—_ dijo una voz masculina severa

—Blossom no me quiere escuchar y Bubbles es demasiado noble para ser un demonio—

_—no dejes que el joven Him más exactos Brick no se les acerque a Blossom ni a Bubbles, sobre todo a la ultima_

— ¿Por qué? —

_—Él se lastimaría— dijo con voz de lastima_

—Lo entiendo, pero será un poco difícil— trato de decir Kaoru—Porque viven al lado—

_—Oh no, tú tampoco puedes acercarte mucho a ellos—_

—Lo sé, aun no es el tiempo de él ni el mío. —

_—Gracias por ser la guardiana del mundo humano —_

—De nada, pero jefe recuerda en este mundo soy Kaoru y ellas son Momoko y Miyako—

_—Se me olvidaba, te las encargo y Kuro es una ayudita para ti—_

— ¿por cierto cuales son los deseos de ellas?

* * *

Brick observaba toda la calle con asombro, no podía creer que estaba volando

—llega el gran final— dijo Momoko cayendo en picada, Brick se preocupó y grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el impacto nunca llego, abrió sus ojos encontrándose en su cuarto, pero no pasó desapercibido la pluma que tenía en la mano

* * *

_**Final del capítulo uno**_

Hola chicas de fanfiction, les traigo este fic que se me ocurrió después de ver un anime bastante moe, no tendrá más de diez capítulos, prometo que será corto bueno también depende de la inspiración y los reviews… ya falta poquito para el cuarto capítulo de my roomates y shoujo semanal momo falta unos parrafitos… de familia no feliz me falta arto, como va a ser un capitulo demasiado romántico (carajo di spoiler) será del pasado… Bueno este fic es una prueba, espero sus reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Demashita ppgz! No es de mi pertenencia

_**Edad de los chicos:**_

15

_**Edad de las chicas:**_

17

* * *

**_Algún_**_** día te alcanzare 2**_

* * *

Brick se froto los ojos pensando que lo que ocurrió anoche fue un simple sueño, aunque tuviera esa pluma no signifique que cierta pelirroja sea un ángel, se levantó tendió su cama y se fue a bañarse.

Ridículo, eso era… ella no podía ser un ángel… los ángeles no existen. Ya iba a salir del apartamento pero una mano lo detuvo. Esa mano era de su queridísimo "hermano" menor

—Boomer ¿qué pasa? — el rubio le extendió una caja de almuerzo

—idiota, te ibas a ir sin almuerzo… sobro mucho del curry que hiciste ayer— al parecer no fue un sueño. El pelirrojo se sentía avergonzado, su hermanito le estaba reclamando, empaco su almuerzo y se dispuso a salir del departamento junto a sus hermanos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro giro su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, pareciendo muy nervioso, Butch y Boomer lo quedaron mirando como bicho raro

—Brick, ¿ya termines tu papel del exorcista? — sonrió el oji verde, Brick solo suspiro, cerró la puerta y ¡PLUM! Cayó al suelo.

Sus hermanos lo quedaron viendo sorprendidos, sentía algo demasiado pesado y muy suave.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludo la hermosa pelirroja con el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una falda roja esponjosa de paño, una camisa manga larga blanca, un corbata demoño rojo, calcetas blancas y zapatos estudiantiles… tenía el cabello amarrado con un listón rojo.

— ¡LEVANTATE! — le grito Brick a la chica que lo tenía abrazado y tirado en el suelo

—Vaya, mucho gusto señorita— Butch ayudo a levantarse a Momoko

—Con que a Brick le gusta las chicas mayores— Boomer solo reía al ver a su hermano sonrojado por el comentario que hizo.

— ¡Claro que no! — aclaro el pelirrojo

— ¡si es cierto!, antes me habías dicho que…—la pelirroja no pudo terminar porque otra vez estaba tirada en el suelo con un coscorrón

Brick trato de asimilar lo ocurrido, pero lo único que vio fue unos ojos color jade que lo dejaron sin habla.

—Momoko, ¿Qué te acabo de decir? — dijo Kaoru un tanto enojada, estaba igual vestida que Momoko, excepto que tenía su cabello despeinado y con una pinza verde.

—Kaoruuuu, no le pegues a Momoko—

A Brick le pareció que se le fue las luces a ver a la rubia de coletas entrar en escena, era la viva imagen de… su pecho comenzó a latir más rápido y sintió un aire de nostalgia.

Butch y Boomer veían la escena con un tanto de indiferencia, eran chicas mayores que ellos, ósea no había posibilidades. Brick se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a la rubia en un estado de zombi, Miyako lo miraba perturbada, Kaoru se adelantó hasta llegar a la cara del pelirrojo

— ¿Qué crees que haces niño?

Brick despertó de su trance

—Brick, vamos—dijo su hermano rubio desde lejos. Brick pasó una última mirada a la rubia y se fue dejando confundida a Momoko.

—Guardiana, ¿porq…—la rojiza no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Kaoru se adelantó.

_**Kaoru pov**_

_¡Diablos!, Brick vio a Miyako ahora el jefe me regañara._

* * *

**En el salón de los chicos**

— ¿hace cuánto las conoces? — Butch pregunto

— ¿a quienes? — frunció el seño

—A nuestras nuevas vecinas— hablo Boomer que estaba un tanto serio

Brick no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, ver a esa chica rubia le recordó la escena de un carro a toda velocidad que lo iba atropellar hace seis años. Repetía esa escena como un disco rayado, agitó su cabeza, ya debía dejar de pensar en eso, miro la ventana y se encontró con lo peor, Momoko estaba de cabeza observándolo

—AHHHHHHHHH— Grito a todo pulmón

—¿Pasa algo señor Him?— Brick se calló de inmediato y vio que todos los estaba mirando, en especial Robín

—Nada profesor Tanaka—Volvió a ver la ventana, la pelirroja le enviaba besos.

— ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? —grito el chico señalando la ventana, todos miraron por ella, pero no había nadie

— ¿Estas bien Brick? — pregunto la castaña, se notaba su preocupación

—Señor Him sin no se comporta, le diré que se vaya a rectoría— dijo severo el profesor

—Si señor— se dio por vencido

Brick volteo disimuladamente de nuevo hacia la ventana, pero no había nadie

_¿Dónde estará?_

—Miyako al parecer tienes el don de perderte— hablo el gato negro que estaba en la mochila de la rubia

— ¡Kuro que no salgas, hay humanos!—

—Espera no son las de allá— señalo el gato con su pata a la terraza

Algo golpeo la ventana y era la chica pelirroja saludándolo

Brick decidió ignorarla

Otra vez sonó el golpeteo, Brick estaba estresado, hasta que dejo de sonar y se escuchó un grito infernal, giro su cabeza bruscamente, todos estaban mirando hacia la ventana

—Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de él— dijo Kaoru en el tejado

—Kaoru, no puedes interve… —se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta que toda la secundaria las estaban mirando

— ¡CHICAS! —Llamo Miyako entrando en la escena

—Miyako, ¿trajiste las galletas? — pregunto Momoko esperanzada y confundiendo a Miyako

— ¿Que galletas? — pregunto, que recuerde no había hecho ningunas galletas

—Incumplida— dijo Momoko sacudiéndose

—Mira quién habla—los ojos se Miyako se tornaron rojos y su voz cambio de dulce a agria—la que no puede cumplir con su palabra

—Bien dicho Miyako— felicito el gato, Miyako había escupido un poco de maldad

La rubia agito su cabeza bruscamente y sus ojos se volvieron a tornar celestes

—Oh perdóname, Momoko—

—_Miyaaako—susurro Kuro_

— ¿Señoritas porque no están en clases? — regaño una profesora acercándose a la rubia y a la pelirroja

La pelinegra se lanzó del tejado y llego donde las chicas, todos quedaron sorprendidos

—Nos perdimos— dijo Kaoru

— ¿Qué clase tienen?

Las chicas mostraron su formulario

Su edificio es el del oeste— dijo la mujer señalando el edificio del frente— este es el de secundaria, ¿Cómo se pudieron confundir?

—Perdónenos —dijo Miyako con un tono muy dulce— es que sin culpa leí Este

Kaoru quedo mirando a Miyako molesta.

—Bueno siéguenme, agradezcan que son nuevas—

—pero yo no quie…—Momoko no pudo terminar Kaoru la tenia del brazo

—Vamos —hablo Kaoru severamente

* * *

—Esa chica es interesante— sonrió Butch, viendo cómo se alejaban las chicas

* * *

En el camino al salón las tres estaban muy detrás de la profesora que las estaban guiando

—Miyako— la rubia miro inmediatamente a Kaoru— mi misión es que ustedes se conviertan en demonio y ángel, no soy de ningún mundo, soy de este… ya sabes soy la guardiana encargada en mantener el equilibrio de esos dos mundos… como te dijo el pulgoso, debes ser cruel.

—Kaoru, me cuesta… no sé si es por el ambiente, pero no creo poder ser malvada—

— ¿Es que no aprendiste tu lección hace 6 años?, por ser buena perdiste tu vida

— ¿Que yo que? — no le había entendido a la morena

Kaoru callo de inmediato, no se lo podía decir, no podía hablar de sus anteriores vidas

—Miyako, ¿Cuál es tu deseo? —pregunto Momoko

Miyako se sonrojo al exceso.

—Encontrar a esa persona—las chicas la miraron un tanto curiosas— Realmente no sé quién es, pero… en mis recuerdos el tocaba una melodía que era especial para mi

— ¿recuerdos? — pregunto Kaoru

—No le podía ver su cara, pero sabía que tocaba el piano para mí—

Kaoru puso una cara de lastima junto a Kuro y fijo sus ojos en la chica pelirroja que estaba con una sonrisa

— ¿Cuál es tu deseo Momoko?

—Reencontrarme con la persona que realmente amo— Kaoru puso una cara seria

—Las cosas se dan naturalmente— Kaoru se adentró al salón dejando a las chicas un tanto confundidas.

* * *

_**Pasaron unas horas**_

* * *

_...Madre— pensó Brick_

—Brick—llamo la castaña el pelirrojo la volteo a ver con una sonrisa lo cual sonrojo a la chica —Me preguntaba si ¿quieres almorzar conmigo? — la chico quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Brick

—yo…—

— ¡Buena idea!, comamos los cuatro— hablo Boomer acomodando su mesa al lado de Brick

—hace rato no lo hacemos— dijo Butch ya acomodado al lado de Robín, tenía unas gafas y estaba leyendo un libro

Robín se tiño de colores, ella quería estar a solas con Brick

—Robín ¿quieres Pie de manzana? — pregunto Brick extendiéndole una rebanada de pastel

Robín iba a decir el sí, pero siempre había alguien que los interrumpía

—Him Brick— el chico miro a un estudiante que lo llamaba estaba muy sonrojado— Tu novia está en la puerta

— ¿Novia? —Dijeron los cuatro, miraron hacia la puerta y se trataba de la pelirroja de antes que se adentraba al lugar siendo era seguida por unos "fans".

—Gracias, chicos— dijo Momoko sonriente haciendo sonrojar a la mayoría de hombres (N.A excepto a Brick)

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la única pregunta de Brick

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo, ¿es malo pasar tiempo con la persona querida? — pregunto inocentemente

— ¡ESPERA! — Salió un chico castaño que al parecer era el líder del nuevo club de fans de Momoko, se notaba que era del salón de la pelirroja— ¿¡ESE NIÑO ES TU NOVIO!?

Brick estaba asustado, el castaño miraba a Brick con ira, Butch estaba pendiente de lo que decía la pelirroja, Robín estaba expectante si esa chica era la novia de Brick no tenía ni una posibilidad y Boomer, bueno Boomer estaba dormido.

Momoko quedo pensando y luego sonrió

Todo paso como un relámpago Momoko ya estaba en el suelo, Kaoru tenía su pie en las pompas de la pelirroja

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ALMORZARIAMOS JUNTAS! — Kaoru tenía amarrada a Miyako de su cadera (para que no se perdiera) y subió a Momoko en su espalda la cual tenía a un fantasma saliéndole de la boca, Kaoru miro unos segundos al castaño y se le acercó al punto de casi besarse

—Aléjate de ella— esas fueron sus últimas palabras

Todos quedaron en silencio, Butch estallo de risa y todos lo quedaron mirando raro —Esa chica Momoko es interesante ¿No Brick? —

* * *

_**A la hora de deportes**_

* * *

Brick le hacía jugadas a Butch para que ese anotase, el chico tenía una barra que lo apoyaba, pero Robín solo apoyaba a Brick

**_Robin pov_**

**Todas miran como Butch anota, pero en realidad Brick es la estrella, es muy sorprendente.**

Boomer pegó un tiro súper fuerte, Brick estaba a punto de hacer un cabezazo

* * *

_—Está en peligro— susurro la pelirroja ya corriendo_

* * *

Momoko se atravesó en el disparo dejándole la cara roja

—Oyeee— grito Brick, Robín veía preocupada como Brick llevaba a la pelirroja en brazos hacia una banca ¿es que esa chica es estúpida?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Pregunto robín acercándose a la chica

—Brick estaba en peligro— dijo con mirada de espiral

—No lo estaba, solo era un cabezazo para anotar— dijo el chico gruñon

—**Cuidado —se escuchó a lo lejos**

— ¡PELIGRO!—grito Momoko poniéndose al frente de Brick y recibir el balonazo

— ¿Por qué haces eso por Brick? —

—Él es la persona a la cual…—

**Recibió otro balonazo pero de la pelinegra**

—Momoko nos vamos a la casa— dijo Kaoru severamente

* * *

Ya era de noche, una ventisca enorme se apodero del cuarto de Brick, del pelirrojo quedo mirando la ventana, pensó un momento en Miyako y no pudo evitar llorar, luego vio una pluma en su escritorio.

—Tal vez no fue un sueño

— ¿Que no fue un sueño? — dijo Momoko entrando por la ventana

— ¿Tu, si eres un ángel? — pregunto el pelirrojo, la chica solo sonrió

—Vamos a volar…Brick—el pelirrojo acepto y tomo la mano de la pelirroja

* * *

— ¡Kaoru no vuelvas a decirle su pasado a Miyako, no por ahora! — dijo la voz

—Perdóname señor—

—Ya sabes que si ella no cumple con el requerimiento de aprendiz su deseo no se cumplirá y ella desaparecerá

—Si señor lo sé— dijo Kaoru recordando el deseo de Miyako

—Momoko no puede decirle nada a Brick—

—Es testaruda— comento

— ¡Cada error de ellas es uno tuyo!—hablo potente la voz—por eso ya no tienes alas

—No debes ser tan cruel— sonrió con amargura

—Discúlpame, pero debes cumplir tu misión—

—Lo entiendo

* * *

Miyako tomo un vaso de agua, vio las rosas rojas que le regalo un chico en el salón

De repente su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y volvió a ver la rosa roja

—Azul— fue lo único que pudo decir

* * *

_**Final del capítulo dos**_

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Aclaraciones

—Robín está enamorada de Brick PERO ella no será mala

—Brick en ningún momento estará enamorado de Miyako, tal vez él confunda ese sentimiento

—REPITO: este fic no tendrá más de 10 capítulos/12

—Kaoru en si es una especie de ángel caído, que se volvió guardián para mantener la equivalencia entre los dos mundos. No existe una criatura así

Contestaciones:

**Momoko Him:** Ojala te haya gustado este segundo capítulo , espero que te guste.

**Guest:** Aquí te posteo este segundo sexy capitulo

**Luna QueenBlossom:** Princesa espero que te haya gustado la continuación, yo también soy tu fan primor (ok no, sono bastante yuri)

**Chica PPGZ:** me mareaste con tantas preguntas

—En el próximo capítulo lo sabrás

—di a respuesta en el cap.

—eso es interesante, ya que nadie puede sospechar que sea una demonio

—Momoko solo sabe que tiene que alcanzar a Brick con sus sentimientos

—Robín será una especie de rival/amiga para Momoko

—Perver detectec

—era necesario las edades.

Espero que te encante ese cap, inspiración xD.

**Sweat Blueberry**: Alma gemela! me alegra que te haya gustado , a mi me encanta a Miyako como demonio ósea no es tan cliché

**pato262**: Hola Patsi, un gusto en conocerte, espero que te guste este capítulo y bienvenida al Fic


End file.
